Suspiro
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Oneshot / -La primera vez que lo vi estaba con mi amiga Ino en una tienda de música. Ella por naturaleza es coqueta, así que no era raro que mientras yo escuchaba música con los audífonos de la tienda ella estuviera ligando...


**Suspiro**

Alrededor suyo solo había bulla. Podía sentir como varias personas iban y venían a su alrededor. A duras penas logro abrir sus ojos y distinguió el rostro de un ángel de ojos azules y cabello dorados que le sonreía. La peliazul se sintió aliviada al verle.

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vi estaba con mi amiga Ino en una tienda de música. Ella por naturaleza es coqueta, así que no era raro que mientras yo escuchaba música con los audífonos de la tienda ella estuviera ligando. Ese día la sentí codearme y la voltee a ver. Tenía una sonrisa picarona y alzo sus cejas para que volteara a ver al lugar que ella quería. Al alzar mi mirada quede clavada en sus grandes ojos negros. Traía su cabello azabache despeinado. Tenía toda la facha del típico chico malo. Sentí como mis mejillas me empezaron a quemar y baje la mirada ya que no sabía a donde voltear a ver, ni que hacer. Aunque intentaba olvidarme de su presencia, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, lo que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

- Hola - Me dijo con su voz gruesa.

-h-h-hola - balbuceé. Siempre fui una chica demasiado tímida. Me avergonzaba demasiado hablar con chicos así que nunca había tenido novio e intentaba no tener que hablar con ellos ya que mi tartamudeo me hacía parecer tonta.

-Eres linda...cómo te llamas?- pregunto, haciendo que me perdiera en sus profundos ojos negros.

Seguramente mi cara estaba como un tomate, la sentía arder, tanto que pensé desmayar.

- y-yo m-me llamo hi-Hitana- conteste. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo como él, estaba preguntando mi nombre?

.

La primera vez que me golpeo había llegado tarde a nuestra cita porque estaba tomando un café y platicando con Ino. No me di cuenta de la hora. En cuanto vi que ya eran más de las seis de la tarde me despedí rapidísimo y salí corriendo dejando a mi amiga sola en aquel café. Sabía que se molestaba cuando llegaba tarde, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no salía con mi mejor amiga que se me paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

-¿Porque llegas tarde? ¿Que acaso no te importa el tiempo que pasas conmigo? – pregunto con su tono molesto.

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me importa! - conteste sonriéndole para que dejara su tono severo - es que estaba platicando con Ino y...- no pude terminar mi frase, sentí la cachetada en mi mejilla y me empezó a arder la piel. La tome en mi mano y me le quede mirando confundida, no sabía si sentía temor o enojo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él se disculpó inmediatamente, me abrazo, me beso la mejilla dulcemente. Lo perdone.

.

La primera vez que entre al hospital, él había llegado muy borracho a casa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. En ocasiones ya había llegado la policía a intervenir. Esa vez él fue demasiado lejos. Ese día yo iba anunciarle que estaba embarazada. No estaba segura de que era algo que me hacía feliz ya que desde mucho tiempo él ya no era cariñoso conmigo, solo me tomaba, aunque me rehusara. Pero me había convencido que él bebe era algo bueno. Lo perdí. Llore sola en aquel cuarto de hospital.

.

.

.

Sus ojos perla se cerraron antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

En el pequeño templo afuera del hospital, se podían ver dos siluetas arrodilladas, las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados mientras rezaban.

.

.

.

La primera vez que la vi estaba dando consulta en el hospital. Odiaba dar consultas. Yo quería estar en la acción, en lo más emocionante, emergencias o buscando algún diagnosticó complicando como lo hacen en una de mis serias favoritas, pero como todos, tenía que dar consultas dos veces a la semana, gripas, dolores de estómago, nada realmente emocionante para un doctor con grandes ambiciones.

-Hyuga Hinata - Llamé con mi tono severo como siempre hacia con todos los pacientes cuando daba consulta.

-S-Si…soy y-yo…- Voltee a ver a la persona detrás de mí. Caminaba insegura y sonreía tímidamente. Al verle caminar hacia mi volví a decir su nombre, pero esta vez con un tono mucho más suave.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí? – pregunte con el mismo tono suave que había tomado automáticamente al verla una vez sentado en mi escritorio.

-Y-yo… es que he estado sintiendo mal…mmm muy cansada… y con muchas nauseas… y…- se quedó callada

-¿Tiene relaciones sexuales sin protección? – Se puso roja como un tomate – Sabe… soy doctor, no tiene por qué tener vergüenza, además de aquí no saldrá nada de lo que usted me diga, si es lo que le preocupa…

-¡oh no!, no…es que…lo siento…- Algo parecía preocuparle – yo… si… si tengo relaciones sin protección - contesto, algo en mi me hizo sentir un poco decepcionado, sin duda era casada, lastima, era hermosa.

-Bien, dígame señora Hyuga, ¿Cuando fue su última menstruación? – Sonrojo de nuevo, se veía linda.

-Bueno hace…. Más de 2 meses…

-Probablemente es que esté embarazada – Parecía estar bastante decepcionada por lo que le venía de decir – Le haré una prueba de sangre para asegurarnos…felicidades…- dije automáticamente.

-¿Está seguro? Quizás... sea alguna enfermedad rara y tenga que quedarme en el hospital por mucho, mucho tiempo….- Vaya idea que tuvo… ¿quién preferiría tener alguna enfermedad rara y quedarse en el hospital por mucho tiempo?…

-Bueno, por eso haremos la prueba de sangre - tome su brazo, pude ver que unos moretones estaban sanando.

- y-yo me golpee con la puerta – dijo sin que le preguntara nada y escondió su mirada.

Tome un poco de su sangre y le di cita para la siguiente semana.

.

La primera vez que sentí ganas de conocer más sobre mis pacientes fue cuando le di los resultados a la siguiente semana. Estaba embarazada, pero también tenía un poco de anemia.

Le di una receta con varias vitaminas, ella solo la miraba y no pude impedir sentirme involucrado. Por su ropa podía adivinar que no tenía mucho dinero y que probablemente estaba pensando cómo iba a pagarlas. Le di varias muestras gratis que tenía y la cite para la siguiente semana, le daría más, tome su brazo sin pensarlo, sentí como se estremeció. Me pare en seco.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Esta lastimada?

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien!… - Se defendió nerviosa, no le creí y la obligue a quitarse la delgada chamarra que traía puesta, su brazo estaba morado – y-yo m-me golpee con la puerta, ¡otra vez! Soy muy torpe – dijo

-Mmmm ya veo… quizás sería bueno cambiara de puerta – dije serio y en tono sarcástico, ella solo callo.

.

La primera vez que la vi entrar en urgencias me alarme mucho. Tenía fuertes dolores en el estómago y varios golpes. Perdió al bebe, pero ella estaba a salvo y me sentí aliviado. La deje quedarse en el hospital por seis semanas, claro que no era necesario, pero parecía estar tranquila y eso me hacía sentir bien, era la única forma que tenia de protegerla. Nunca llego a verla pero eso no parecía molestarle. Durante ese tiempo me ocupe de ella. Caminamos en el jardín, le leía y cada día le llevaba flores. Conocí su historia.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, pero no podía quitar la tristeza de sus ojos y me partía el corazón. Cuando estuve obligado de darle de alta por el llego a buscarla, no la volví a ver por varios meses. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

.

La vi entrar a mi consultorio, ella sonreía, estaba embarazada de nuevo, su vientre era redondo como una luna llena. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo hermosas que se ven las mujeres embarazadas.

-No dejare que lastime a mi bebe, ni a mí tampoco, nunca más, no quiero que mi hija crezca en un ambiente como ese…no dejare que él le eche a perder su existencia como lo hizo conmigo – me dijo.

Sonreí.

Esa misma noche ella lo dejaría, el no estaría en casa había preparado una maleta, regresaría a casa de su padre, suplicaría que la perdonara si era necesario, pero ella no quería volver con él, no quería que su niña tuviera un padre como ese. Me sentí aliviado al pensar que ya no estaría al lado de ese hombre. Hasta me sorprendí viéndome con ella y esa bebe, felices.

Me tocaba guardia esa noche en urgencias. No pude encontrar a nadie para reemplazarme, pero en cuanto terminara mi turno, iría a encontrarme con ella a la central de autobuses. Me aseguraría que tomara el autobús para regresar a su pueblo con su padre.

Llego una ambulancia, mi corazón latió demasiado fuerte, me quede frío por unos momentos al verla en la camilla.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! – gritaba la enfermera, volví a mí. Empecé a dar órdenes al rededor mío, todo iba demasiado rápido. La vi abrir sus ojos.

-Que no le pase nada a mi bebe, por favor… no dejes que le pase nada…cuídala – balbuceaba con dificultad. Le sonreí y ella suspiro. Perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Naruto abrió los ojos después de rezar y sonó la campana. Volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo y vio esos hermosos ojos perla que tanto amaba. Tomo su mano en la suya y vio como ella le sonrió alegremente.

-¡Vamos Hina! – Le dijo sonriente al amor de vida.

-¡Si Papa! – Dijo una pequeña de cinco años de cabellos azules – ¿Papi me cuentas otra vez como conociste a mama?

-Ya te sabes esa historia de memoria Hina-chan! – dijo el joven padre

-¡Por favor papa! ¡Me gusta que me la cuentes!- Decía mientras daba pequeños saltos librando las líneas en el piso.

El rubio miro al cielo y sonrió nostálgico.

– Ella fue una hermosa aparición en mí aburrido consultorio, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto y unos ojos perla exactamente como los tuyos…

-¿Entonces me parezco a ella? – pregunto sonriéndole con los ojos

El rubio suspiró y la miro con amor.

-Eres igual de hermosa que ella mi querida Hina.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y a todos los que me han dejado su review, se que es un triste fic, pero no siempre todo termina bien<strong>

** aun asi espero les haya gustado , por favor dejenmelo saber! Nada me hace mas feliz que tener sus reviews.  
><strong>

**Sayonara!**


End file.
